Memories
by Fandom Flicker
Summary: "Grandpa's going to tell us a story!" The elder waited until the kits settled down and then gathered his words. "Once there were two animals..." A oneshot about a few stories.


The little foxes were crying. He didn't know what to do. "Grandpa, grandpa!" one cried - he thinks her name is Julie - and he look at her. "Will you tell us a story?" her eyes were bright and happy. "Sure." he said quietly, touching the kit's forehead. "Go gather your brothers and sisters." he said, settling into his own chair. The kit let out a squeal of delight before running toward her siblings. Julie's words were shouted and the elder fox could hear them. "C'MON! GRANDPA'S GONNA TELL US A STORY!"

The elder fox allowed his grandchildren to settle down and when they did that waited just a few moments before starting.

* * *

 _Once there were two animals. One was a sly fox, and one was a courageous bunny. See this bunny had a dream. A big dream. She wanted to make the world a better place. And one of her bullies told her that she'd never be anything more than just a dumb bunny._

 _So she proved him wrong. Fighting against her family's way of life she took chances. She left home to train and she didn't plan on returning soon. As she trained, she realized she needed to use all her abilities. So she did._

 _She did what she needed to do and beat the sessions. This bunny left to stay in Zootopia_ "That's where she met the fox, right?!" A kit - Samuel - cried. The elder chuckled. "Shh!" Julie whispered and the elder continued.

 _She met a fox. This fox was just like the others. He was untrustworthy, a con artist, and he didn't believe in the bunny. The bunny used a pen that her father gave her - it was a recording device - to hustle the fox._

 _Here, the fox realized he had no choice but to work with her. He decided to do everything in his power to break her. But as they continued their journey the fox realized that he loved this bunny._

 _Unfortunately this bunny managed to solve their case. And the fox had a very bad time for muzzles._ "I don't like them either!" Rust cried, her voice skipping over the elder's. _When they both solved this case, the mayor of Zootopia was taken away to jail._

 _They brought the savage animals out of the home muzzled and they continued to fight. The fox and bunny argued and the fox left quickly. He still loved her. The bunny, heart broken by the one she loved, gave her badge back and left to go back home. Neither of them knew how to fix the savage animals._

 _The animals were working as hard as they could. The new mayor, a sheep, was upset her friend quit but quickly took over her old boss' job. The bunny went home and met her former bully who apologized and this particularly bunny heard the name "Nighthowlers" as a plant's name._

 _She struggled to find her old friend. And she told him he was right. That she was a "dumb bunny" and he got it on record. He told her he'd erase it in forty-eight hours. They went to gather more evidence. They found it. Apparently, the new mayor was the real villain. They struggled to get away from her but her lackies threw them into a pit._

 _She shot the fox with a nighthowler serum. He struggled to fight it but he couldn't. He turned savage and the bunny, injured from before, quickly hid. The sheep called the police quickly and lied. To them, she was right. The fox and the bunny had a trick up their have switched the serum with sheep was shocked, and the fox and bunny they had gotten a confession on their carrot pen._

 _The sheep was rested the fox was made the first fox police officer in fox and the bunny were partners. The bunny and fox quickly realized their feelings for one another and got married. They didn't have any children, unfortunately. They lived happily._

* * *

The elder smiled smiled. "Are they together now?" Julie asked. The fox smiled and nodded. "Yes, they are together. I assume they won't allow themselves to be torn apart anymore."

The kits let out squeals of delight and the elder fox's daughter shooed them away. "Relax, Dad." Judy said, kissing her father's cheek. "Come now, Judy. Don't you want to know why you got named Judy?" Judy rolled her eyes. "No, Dad. We're foxes. We don't need to know."

The elder fox let out a shrug. "Don't you understand, Judy? You and Nick?" Judy rolled her eyes and a smooth voice called over. "Dad, come on. You've told us that story a million times." Nick jogged up to his father. "We get it. We got named after cops." he rolled his eyes in sync with sister who mimicked their father. "'They were happy.'" she snorted.

"If their so happy, why don't they come here to see us?" The elder fox's gaze slid between his two children. "Nick, Judy go to the car. I guess we need to visit someplace." His two children looked at one another, and the elder fox waved to his wife. "We're going to visit," he called. His wife's posture stiffened but she nodded all the same, a sad expression on her face.

The elder fox got into the driver's seat and waited for his children. Jogging up they got in and the elder drove off, leaving behind his family. When they arrived, the elder got out walking toward one of the graves. Judy and Nick walked up and they both looked at the names. Letting out a hiss, both started back before coming back forward.

 _J_ _udy Wilde-Hopps_ _January 28, 2015- March 15, 2027_ _Beloved police officer, godmother, sibling, daughter and_ _wife_

 _Born a Hero_

 _Died a Hero_

Judy felt her breath leave her body and she crumbled. Nick grabbed his sister before looking at the grave next to Judy Wilde-Hopps.

 _Nick Wilde-Hopps_

 _December 23, 2014- March 15, 2027_

 _Beloved police officer, godfather, son, brother and husband_

 _Born a Hero_

 _Died a Hero_

Nick's eyes widened and he glared at his father. "What happened?" he snarled before his claws were released. "They died, Nick. Died making the world a better place. I hope they're together up there." the elder lifted his gaze upward. "What do you mean?" Nick snarled again.

"They died on a case. They stole it out of the chief's office. He went crazy but they got the criminals. Unfortunately, they still had a few enemies and they teamed up with the criminal's lackies. The next day they had a drive-by shooting." the elder said. "And they died."

The elder's eyes watered. "I thought of them as my brother and sister. And I lost both of them that day. But this crime lord, Mr Big, avenged them. He iced them. Slowly, I knew. We were all there. Paying respects to their graves. Mr Big paid for half, the city paid the other half. See Judy and Nick were the godparents of Mr Big's daughter's child. She named her Judy, too. So he avenged them and made a shrine for them."

Judy and Nick's eyes were wide. They didn't think Uncle Big was a crime lord. "He isn't in it anymore. He got out." the elder's stomach burned with the lie. "Don't ask him about it. He's very sensitive." the elder said before turning away. "This was my family. And I lost them. Don't forget where you're names come from, Judy and Nick. They're memories for this Judy and Nick."

"Don't forget it." the elder said and left. His children stood next to the graves staring at the names carved into the marble. "Nick…" Judy said, reaching for her brother. "I know." Nick replied, touching his sister's arm. "I'm sorry." they both said in sync to the graves. "We'll make you proud."

* * *

Finnick was at his car, staring at the wheel. "I'm keeping you alive," he whispered, touching a picture in his wallet. "I'm keeping you alive in stories. You won't ever die in those. I'll get the kits to tell the same story, exactly the same words to their kits. Then you won't be forgotten; and the story won't get twisted!" Finnick blathered on.

Tears dropped onto his fur and rolled off. "If I keep you guys alive in stories, it's almost like you're still here with me." Finnick clutched the picture closer to his heart. It was of them. The original Judy and Nick. Judy was on top of Nick's shoulder; and Nick was grinning like a doofus. They didn't notice Finnick snapping the photo.

Finnick's children climbed into the car. "Let's go home, Dad." Judy wiped tears out of her eyes. "Promise me you'll tell these stories to your children. And when you're children scoff them show the graves, will you please?" Finnick asked. "Of course, Dad." Nick replied. Finnick nodded. "Good."

They drove home.

* * *

The next month, Finnick's wife died. The month after, Finnick himself died. When he realized what happened, jumping around as a young fox he realized there was others with him. His wife, his mother and father, two bunnies, two new foxes that he didn't recognize and… Finnick let out a choked half gasp half sob before throwing himself into a hug of his brother and sister.

"Hello, Finnick." Judy said, gently stroking his fur. "I made stories," Finnick sobbed. "I… I let you live through stories." he hiccuped. "Yes, we heard. We were there for you every step of the way."

Nick said, keeping a tight hold on both Finnick and Judy. "You're really here, bud." Finnick's gaze hit Nick's and Finnick searched for bullet wounds in either of their chests. "We're fine." Judy said, taking Finnick's hands and pressing it against her chest. A heartbeat issued and Judy smiled.

"It's not real. But it's there." Judy told him. "We're all here and fine." Nick told him again. Finnick's ears perked as he heard singing. "That's your funeral." Judy told him, her own ears twitching at the wonderful singing.

"C'mon, bud." Nick said, pulling him along with his wife. "It's time to go." Judy finished. They both let go of the newests foxes' hands. Judy and Nick intertwined their own hands before they both began running into the bright light that was at the end.

Finnick let out a whoop as they threw themselves into the brightness. He knew this was just like another adventure.

* * *

And so, the story of the fox and the bunny was passed through the generations. Zootopia's citizens had forgotten about them; but the story was imbedded into foxes' brains. They knew the story as they grew up. It was told at every funeral, every anniversary, and every gathering. It was told at the birth of new kits; holidays; weddings.

Eventually, the foxes grew into storytellers. They gave this story as their last one. Some complained it was the same thing; but the foxes would reply that the story was of real people. And those who complained stayed quiet.

The mayor eyes did not fail to catch the foxes' stories. She listened and then searched through files to find it. She read the file's content out and they listened. A statue was built. One of Nick Wilde-Hopps and Judy Wilde-Hopps; the same pose as the picture that Finnick had taken years before.

Zootopia grew from the foxes' stories. To them, Nick and Judy were something to be learned from and to be recognized. And Judy and Nick were there to meet Mr Big, his daughter, his bodyguards, his family, and their goddaughter as they each died of old age. They were there for each of Finnick's family; Nick's family; Judy's family.

And they always lived happily. Young and happy. And they couldn't wish for anything more. This was their family. Together, at last.

* * *

 **So, I'm just really sad right now and I'm writing this also because… Zootopia.**

 **Basically, Judy and Nick died; Finnick's remembering them by stories; he named his children after them; he made his children promise to tell the story when he was gone; and when Finnick died he saw Judy and Nick with their families; and he went with them.**

 **That's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot. Thanks for reading/reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Zootopia.**


End file.
